1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to goggles. More particularly, the invention relates to protective facial goggles such as those that are used, for example, in the sports of skiing or motorcycling.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
For skiing, in particular, it is known to use goggles having a frame, a protective shield, and a wide elastic strap that surrounds the head.
One of the problems of these types of goggles is the pressure exerted by the frame on the face. This pressure depends on the morphology of the user's face, the tension of the elastic strap, and its position on the head.
In particular, if the elastic strap is angularly offset with respect to a plane that is perpendicular to the plane defined by the frame, the pressure of the frame is not exerted evenly on the face.
In order to overcome this drawback, it is known to connect the elastic strap to the frame, not by a fixed fastener, but by a pivoting fastener that is located toward the middle of the height of the frame.
This allows for a better distribution of the pressure. Nevertheless, there is still a noticeable concentration of the pressure exerted by the frame on the face in the area of the points for fastening the strap.